jutsu carnal prohibido
by sessmily
Summary: despues de dos años temari visita la aldea de la hoja, y se encuentra casualmete con shikamaru pero el ya no es el mismo hombre que fue en el pasado. acarreaba un dolor en el alma que solo ella podia curar
1. Chapter 1

La hoja y la arena

Jutsu carnal prohibido

Aclaratoria para todas mis lectoras la historia a continuación es para mayores de dieciséis ya que es una historia fuerte, esta historia "fics" es 100 mía lo único que pedí prestado fueron los personajes de la serie conocida como naruto shippuden creada por masashi kishimoto, que me encanto. Si eres menor de edad es mejor que no sigas porque tiene lemon. Espero que les guste y me dejen mensajitos de apoyo.

Temari llego con su maleta a la aldea oculta de la hoja, el viaje la había tomado mas de los tres días de viaje y estaba muy cansada, también estaba agotada por los acontecimientos tristes que le había ocurrido hacia poco tiempo; había sido tan mala

La época que sus hermanos kankurou y gaara la habían persuadido para ir a la aldea de la hoja. Ella entendía que era para distraerla y sacarla de la villa de la arena,- así que kankurou fue el de la idea que debía ir e impartir clases a la villa de la hoja

Como no estaba interesada fue convencida por ambos al final fue la orden del kazekage lo que la hizo aceptar ya que al ser una kunoichi (ninja femenino) debía obedecer las ordenes del kazekage aunque este fuese su hermanito pequeño. el viaje era

Para seguir aprendiendo los jutsus médicos de shizzunne que era la mano derecha de la hokage tsunade y compartir los que había aprendido de su aldea y así poder intercambiarlos con la aldea de la hoja.

Hacia dos años que había estado aquí, aunque había pasado ese tiempo según sabía, todo seguía igual, las dos aldeas se estaban fortaleciendo, así que le tocaba ir a impartir clases y actualizarse durante dos meses. Al no mas llegar a la aldea se dirigió donde la hokage.

Al otro lado de la villa de la hoja un pequeño paciente fue dado de alta no porque estuviese curado; no, sino para que pasase los últimos días junto a su padre. Así que a pesar del parecer de la medico que lo atendía tubo que entregárselo al terco padre

Este preocupado puso los teteros en la nevera y guardo la formula en un sitio seguro, puso el resto de la medicina en la mesa redonda que estaba cerca de la cuna blanca, hacia menos de tres semanas desde la vida del joven había sido truncada.

Miro a su alrededor y recordó que los pañales se le habían acabado, debía comprar mas aunque no estaba trabajando tenia algún dinero ahorrado y la hokage sama lo había ayudado discretamente pero el no era tonto, sabia qué había sido ella la que le tendió la mano, alzo a su pequeño que estaba profundamente dormido y lo acobijo en su pecho llevándolo con el.

Temari dejo sus cosas en el departamento que le fue asignado por la hokage, después fue donde shizunne para informarle que había llegado. "ya que ella se encontraba en el hospital cuando hablo con la hokage sama" había impartido algunas clases y estaba algo cansada, iba caminado rumbo a su departamento cuando decidió pasar por el parque.

Shikamaru estaba cansado de ver la expresión de lastima de los aldeanos al verlos a el y a su bebe, así que compro lo que tenia que comprar en la tienda mas cercana y se dirigió a paso apresurado a su hogar, debía pasar por el parque para llegar mas rápido. ¡ya era hora! A pesar de caminar apresuradamente el llanto del bebe se oyó fuerte en el parque, así que no tubo

Mas remedo que detenerse un instante y sacar de la pequeña pañalera que llevaba con las cosas necesarias para cuidar un bebe, el tetero preparado, el único que le quedaba a la mano; así que se dispuso a dárselo en medio del parque.

Temari iba caminado distraída por el parque, sentía el suave viento rozarle la cara y la hermosa luz iluminaba las bellas flores

en la aldea de la hoja había mucho verde, era tan distinto a su villa de la arena, que casi no había plantas y el sol era muy fuerte a pesar de si misma tal vez disfrutaría esta temporada en la villa de la hoja porque sentía que algo extraño iba a ocurrir.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando el llanto de un bebe la despertó del ensueño y se le quedo mirando, era un joven padre con su hijito, al caminar se acerca hasta donde estaba este, sus pies caminaban por si mismo, el hombre que sostenía en brazos a un bebe recién nacido era shikamaru, no pudo evitar ver la ternura de este mientras le hablaba al pequeño, no podía ser el ya tenia un hijo, bueno había pasado dos años desde que se vieron por ultima vez. No pudo evitar la curiosidad y se acerco para saludarlo.

Hola- tanto tiempo sin verte shikamaru, Ella miraba como el le daba el tetero al niño, shikamaru no oyó los pasos que se acercaban a el porque estaba preocupado con su hijo, ya que cada hora que pasaba era vital y no podía hacer nada solo darle sus alimentos y esperar….esperar… eso era lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

No pudo evitar asombrarse al oír una suave pero firme voz femenina, al principio se asombro porque creyó ver su mujer pero enfocando mejor la mirada, se dio cuenta que no era ella… tardo varios segundos en reconocerla era temari del desierto la hermana mayor del kazekage, el cabello rubio corto estaba recogido como siempre y el de su difunta esposa era un rubio mas claro y muchísimo mas largo no podía entender como se fue a equivocar.


	2. no te involucres

No te involucres

No podía entender como se fue a equivocar.

Temari se acerco hasta donde estaba el sentado y se sentó a su lado. -¡no puedo creer que ya tengas un hijo shikamaru!...

¡Como pasa el tiempo!, lo ultimo que supe de ti era que te habías convertido en jounnin. Mientras hablaba ella se acerco para acariciar a la criatura, abrió los ojos al máximo. El bebe que tenia el joven es de piel blanca y cabello rubio. ¡Que hermoso bebe! Fue lo único que pensó y una calida y sincera sonrisa brillo en sus labios, de corazón le deseo lo mejor a los dos.

Al terminarse el poquito tetero se quedo otra vez dormidito esto hizo que le fuese mas difícil al padre sacarle los gases; no queriendo ser grosero shikamaru se puso sobre el hombre al bebe y con la otra mano agarro el bolso, debía apresurarse no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en el parque

A los ojos de temari shikamaru estaba muy; pero muy extraño, casi le huía la mirada, de casualidad la saludo con frialdad y en el rato que tenia al lado de el no le decía nada solo murmuraba, no podía entender que pasaba vio como el se disculpo se levanto con el bebe apoyado en el hombro derecho y lo vio caminar alejándose de ella, no entendía que le había pasado a el.

Pero entendía perfectamente que había secretos que eran mejor olvidarlos. Como ella seguía sentada en la gris banca del parque se dio cuenta que en suelo había un pañuelo infantil, y se agacho para recogerlo, como este estaba enrollado vio que adentro había un termómetro.

-¡Rayos! Se levanto rápidamente y con pasos decididos siguió al joven ninja para entregarle lo que se le había caído, como era una excelente ninja femenino le fue fácil encontrar las pistas que el había dejado porque no intento ocultar su rastro. Al llegar a la enorme puerta de la entrada de la casa del joven, dudo unos instantes pero no debía retroceder así que toco con decisión y espero…

Shikamaru que acababa de llegar a su hogar se extraño que alguien estuviese tocando a su puerta abrió la puerta rápidamente ya que no quería que su pequeño se despertara, ¿he? Fue lo único que dijo al verla en la entrada de su casa.

Ella se le adelanto y le dijo- mira shikamaru se te cayo esto- ella le mostró el pañuelo que envolvía el nuevo termómetro de su bebe. Apenado por haberla tratado tan mal solo le dijo gracias "de corazón" y la invito a pasar a su casa

Temari camino adentro del hogar de shikamaru en la sala cerca de la ventana estaba la cuna del bebe, vio que en la casa había varias cosas típicas de los hogares con niños pequeños, no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Como atraída por un imán se acerco a la cuna del bebe como este estaba envuelto por una cobija azul supo que era un varoncito, se alejo de la cuna y dejo recostado en una pared su "enorme abanico"

Shikamaru vio como la joven mujer se alejaba de la cuna y se acomodaba en su hogar, solo le pudo ofrecer algo para beber.

Esta se decidió por un jugo frío y galletas, el le sirvió la bebida a la joven mujer y se sentó junto a ella, la vio beber en silencio

Temari no pudo evitar la pregunta que salio entre sus labios. –dime shikamaru ¿cuando conoceré a la madre de tu hijo?

¿¡Debe de llegar en cualquier momento!? – en ese momento se fijo en una única foto que había a la vista, era el retrato de una joven mujer rubia de largos cabellos y enorme sonrisa al verla no pudo evitar la punzada de celos "era absurdo porque nunca había sentido nada por el joven de cabellos negros" antes de que shikamaru pudiera contestar a su antigua amiga fue llamado de urgencia por la hokage; el sabia de que se trataba aunque no quisiera ir debía hacerlo.

Shikamaru intento inclinarse en la cuna para tomar al bebe, pero ella "no lo dejo" con una suave pero firme voz le dijo que se fuera que ella lo cuidaría por el; como el no quería explicarle "los detalles" de su pequeñín, solo miro el enorme reloj de la sala apenas habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que había tomado tetero, tenia casi dos horas antes de que el se despertará ya que para lo único que llorase era por hambre. Dejo a la joven mujer junto a su pequeño hijo y se fue a donde estaba tsunade sama…

Había pasado una media hora desde que shikamaru se había ido por el llamado de la hokage. En todo el tiempo el bebe seguía durmiendo, como sexto sentido se acerco hasta donde estaba este y lo toco, noto la típica calidez infantil, con mano inexperta tanteo los pañales del pequeño y noto que estaban muy húmedos debía cambiarlos, como no sabia cuanto tiempo tardaría sus padres en volver, miro la bolsa de compras que había cerca y estaba lo que buscaba. Los pañales, saco uno y se dispuso a cambiarlos rápidamente encontró ropita y el talco infantil ya que todo estaba ordenado.


	3. por culpa de una fractura

Por una fractura

Shikamaru oyó las palabras de la godaime; como se lo imagino eran palabras de pésame, ni siquiera ella la mejor ninja medico

Pudo hacer nada por su recién nacido.

Estaba tan entretenido por llegar a casa que no se dio cuenta del hombre que llevaba en brazos un enorme barril así que como se lo podrán imaginar shikamaru choco de frente contra el tipo este se tambaleo, intento recuperar el equilibrio y al mismo tiempo seguir conteniendo la pesada carga; pero no pudo, esta termino estrellándose en su pie derecho.

Temari oyó el horrible estruendo que hizo el barril al estrellarse salio corriendo de la casa y se asomo en el vio al joven padre mordiéndose los labios del dolor mientras se agarraba el pie derecho por el desastre que había en el piso pudo deducir que había pasado, ella se acerco a el preocupada y lo intento ayudar para que se pusiera de pie, pero en no se movió, ni siquiera lo intento preocupado pregunto por su hijo ella le respondió que seguía durmiendo. En ese instante se dio cuenta que el tenia una lección en el pie tal ves una fisura como pudo lo levanto y lo llevo con su hijo algo preocupada le dijo lo siento shikamaru pero tu señora no ha llegado. El evadió lo que ella le dijo ni siquiera la vio a los ojos.- con voz dulce ella le dijo que se quitara el zapato, el tomo un cojín de su mueble de la sala y lo mordió mientras se quitaba el zapato a pesar de que prácticamente se lo destrozo con el kunai así pudo ella revisarle el pie. El la miro a los ojos con duda ella sonrió y le dijo recuerda que ya soy medico ninja. Siii definitivamente lo que el tenia eran dos fisuras iba atener el pie hinchado por días y no podía moverlo ella debía inmovilizarlo y buscar su equipo medico el yeso necesario debía hacer un jutsu de invocación para los materiales que necesitaba, así pudo curarlo.

Ella se estaba irritando ya que necesitaba irse al departamento que le fue acidnado para poder descansar y olvidarse de shikamaru y del pequeño de rubios cabellos.-no me has contestado en ¿donde esta la madre? ¿A que hora llega? No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad o le preguntare a alguien de este pueblo y de seguro me lo dirán… ella se le quedo mirando y vio como el rostro del joven moreno se marcaba una profunda tristeza y rabia. Miro la cuna y dijo de mala gana ella murió hace casi tres semanas, como no quería hablar mas, se mordió los labios de impotencia.

Ahí fue cuando ella entendió todo, miro al joven y lo vio con nuevos ojos con razón alguien con una mente tan brillante estaba en ese estado y se la pasaba por las nubes, debía sufrir demasiado. Por su mete paso muchas cosas, en segundos entendió los que debía hacer, una parte de ella quería huir, pero otro lado quería hacer lo correcto tenia que salir de allí así que solo le dijo espera aquí a que vuelva antes de que el le pudiese contestar salio de la casa, estuvo desconcertado unos minutos. Necesitaba estar a solas; tan vez caminar por el parque donde se encontró con shikamaru le ayudaría, en su mente apareció un recuerdo… ¿¡como es de extraña la vida!? nunca creyó que alguna vez en su vida lo que acababa de aprender le serviría ni mucho menos fuese tan pronto…. Tenia la cabeza confundida hasta llego donde había una tiendita pidió un café con leche.

Shikamaru solo reacciono cuando la vio volver, ella traía una maleta de color azul oscuro que coloco en el piso. -¿se puede saber porque haces esto?

- ¿no es obvio? necesitas ayuda urgentemente no te puedes cuidar tu, mucho menos a un recién nacido o ¿deseas que llame a alguien? ¿Algún familiar o una enfermera? Por tu cara puedo deducir que no quieres que llame a nadie, como hoy es viernes hasta el lunes debo presentarme con shizunne además para el lunes estarás mucho mejor (no es que ella sea una bruja es que en el mundo de naruto las heridas sanan mas rápidamente que en la realidad) si que me quedare para ver que descanses…

No es necesario, respondió el de malagana yo me puedo cuidar solo. Esta bien; contesto ella-pero ¿Quién cuidara a tu hijo?

Yo puedo hacerlo-dijo con una expresión de rabia en el rostro, no dejaría que esa mujer testaruda se saliera con la suya.

Ok contesto ella, contesto ella intenta levantarte y darle de comer. Shikamaru lo intento pero no pudo, al tercer intento ella se acerco hasta donde estaba la cuna y con suavidad levanto al bebe; como típica mujer decidida, en pocos minutos de su casa fue ala cocina y cambio algunas cosas de lugar al terminar se sentó al lado de el "aun con el bebe en brazos"

No podía creer que tuvieses ya un hijo, y menos que fuese rubio, pero ¿dime de que color tiene los ojos? Desde que llegue ha estado durmiendo y no ha abierto los ojos… aunque es muy pequeño probablemente le cambien el color.

Shikamaru se acercó hasta la mujer y dijo- no se de que color tiene los ojos, desde que nació prácticamente los tiene cerrados.

Temari estaba empezando a sospechar que lo que tenía shikamaru no solo era depresión por estar viudo sino algo más y más profundo. El se le quedo mirando.- no le he puesto nombre…Yuki antes de morir había hecho una lista y lo coloco en alguna gaveta pero después de su muerte solo quería mudarme, alejarme, la otra casa me ahogaba y llegue aquí hace una semana, así que ni idea en donde esta ese cuaderno, en donde ella lo anoto…. Pero ahora no hace falta

Entiendo -dijo ella pero como su padre debes pensar en uno; ella miro detenidamente el bebe este parecía dormido, pero tenia las articulaciones muy flojas parecía un muñeco, le toco la frente, no tenia fiebre, le abrió la boca y le reviso la lengua.

Los bebes normales llorarían o se molestarían por esa intromisión pero este estaba tan tranquilo que ella se asusto un poco le toco la piel y noto de inmediato la deshidratación. Con le bebe en brazos metió un brinco (se levanto rápido de la silla)

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces? Dijo al ver la cara pálida de la mujer. Shikamaru hay que llevarlo rápidamente a un hospital

Es inútil dijo el-mordiéndose un labio y antes de que ella reaccionara, con mucho dolor se puso de pie y le quito de los brazos a su hijo. No digas tonterías shikamaru, tu hijo necesita un medico….hay que llevarlo ahora mismo a un hospital.

Te dije que no es necesario- el quería alejarse de la mujer pero no podía, no con el bebe aun en brazos, dio unos pasos y lo coloco nuevamente en la cuna, no dejaría que el poco tiempo que tenia de vida lo pasara en el hospital, había discutido horriblemente con la godaime para que se lo entregara; también se había peleado con su familia que querían convérselo de dejar a su hijo en el hospital hasta el final. Lo único bueno era que hasta que el muriera la godaime no lo enviaría a ninguna misión lejos de la aldea, ya que el no quiso ni contratar a ninguna enfermera quería hacerlo todo el, ya que siempre que había problemas en quería safarse de estos pero su hijo era algo muy profundo para el, ni siquiera entendía que le pasaba solo quería estar a su lada todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, sus amigos estaban en misiones lejos de la aldea de su grupo era el único que estaba en la aldea.

Continuara

mily


	4. decision

Decisión

Por favor shikamaru ¿dime que esta pasando? Porque no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas…

Es mejor que te marches y regreses por donde viviste. El ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos.

Ella se le quedo mirando, shikamaru estaba muy decidido había madurado desde la ultima vez que se vieron. Debía admitirlo siempre le había atraído pero ahora le atraía mas que antes. No podía abandonarlos, no ahora que sabía que algo estaba muy mal. Shikamaru vete a acostar yo cuidare a tu hijo –como el la miro le dijo –tranquilo q no lo llevare a ningún lado….sabes que en mi aldea estudie para ninja medico. Ella lo acompaño a su habitación y lo ayudo a acostarse, el solo le dijo que el mueble de la sala es un sofá cama o si prefería había un futon en el armario. Ella sonrió el sofá-cama esta bien para mí, a pesar de el mismo se quedo profundamente dormido. Desde la muerte de Auki casi no dormía. Y menos con la preocupación del bebe.

Ella arreglo el sofa cama y se acostó junto al recién nacido, lo reviso como medico ninja y aun no entendía que era lo que tenia. Pero seguro era grave porque según había entendido ni la hokage lo pudo curar.

Shikamaru se despertó temprano y busco a su pequeño motivo para vivir. Al saber de la habitación el olor que despedía la cocina invadió sus sentidos. Saltando en un solo pie invadió sus sentidos, saltando en un solo pie (porque el otro estaba vendado) se dio cuenta de que la rubia mujer se había apoderado de su cocina y estaba cocinando su hijo estaba dormido, en la puerta de la nevera estaba el horario de alimentos y medicinas que el mismo había colocado ayer, horario preparado por la misma hokage.

Ella le señalo una silla y le sirvió la comida. Ella espero a que el terminara de comer y le dijo con suave pero firme voz

-es mejor que me cuentes todo shikamaru; o buscare por toda la casa hasta encontrar con la verdad, también podía preguntarle a tsunade sama pero deseo que seas tú el que me lo diga. Ella se le quedo mirando el se agarro la cabeza con su mano derecha y se apretó el cabello, ese solo gesto decía muchas cosas, cosas que ella sospechaba pero quería oírlas por boca de el.

El miro a su hijo de lejos y con mucha rabia en el corazón dijo- se esta muriendo

Temari que tenía en sus manos un vaso de vidrio no pudo evitar que este se le escapara de las manos y se estrellara contra el piso, a pesar del fuerte ruido; en la cuna no hubo ningún movimiento de exaltación,… pero ¿Por qué? ¿!No entiendo¡? Shikamaru explícamelo todo

Ella lo vio suspirar y de mala gana decir- desde que Yuki murió en una misión ninja que no debía ser peligrosa lo fue; era la primera misión después del nacimiento, era misión de un día porque estaba lactando. Unos ninjas la emboscaron y la mataron

Tardamos dos días en saber lo que le había pasado unos ambus rastreadores encontraron su cuerpo sin vida a medio día de aquí, "todo cambio" al morir ella mi hijo no quería comer aunque le daba el tetero a sus horas, estaba como lo ves letárgico y se volvía mas pálido, se la vivía llorando todo el tiempo, aunque le daba tetero de leche formulada, lo lleve al hospital allí lo examinaron durante días pero no quería decirme nada, al final fue la misma godaime la que me dijo que el bebe necesitaba la leche materna, leche que solo una mujer lactando podía darle pero en la villa no hay ninguna… si yo pudiera le daría mi vida pero no puedo, solo una mujer tiene ese don, el don de dar la vida y continuarla con la lactancia así que solo el tetero que le estoy administrando no es suficiente, la medicina es para alargarle la vida pero ayer por la mañana me lo entregaron; no porque se hubiese salvado sino porque dije que destruiría todo si no me lo entregaban, así que quiero que este en casa, deseo estar junto a el hasta los últimos momentos. Por eso te digo que era mejor que no te involucraras.

Temari seguía con la boca abierta al oír la explicación de shikamaru su pequeño se estaba muriendo, por eso ni valía la pena ponerle nombre seria mas doloroso cuando le tocase morir, en ese instante tomo una decisión que le cambiaria la vida. ya que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, limpio el desastre del vaso y se fue a buscar en su maleta un antiguo pergamino lo puso en frente de el y con voz firme le dijo


	5. comienza el jutsu

Comienza el jutsu

Shikamaru léete esto quiero que lo aprendas de memoria ya que puede llegar a salvarle la vida a tu hijo, tienes solo una hora para aprendértelo de memoria, mira que si te equivocas el esfuerzo seria en vano, aunque el pergamino era muy grueso lo que le dijo temari le causo sorpresa como ella le había dicho que era ninja medico no pregunto nada mas, mas de una hora después ella apareció y le hizo un par de preguntas al azar del pergamino y el las contesto correctamente. El no entendía como la disposición de los chakras podía ayudar a su hijo pero el haría lo que fuera si hay solo una pequeña luz de la esperanza aunque no dudo en preguntar – dime temari la activación de los chakras según lo explica el pergamino es muy fuerte para un bebe recién nacido dudo que su cuerpo lo aguante.

Es verdad pero yo nunca dije que fuera a realizárselo, -ella suspiro- no tengo tiempo para explicártelo del todo, así que por favor confía en mi, espero que sea verdad de que estas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por salvarle la vida… lo único que te diré es que tienes que hacer todo lo que te pida, sin chistar, ya que es la única oportunidad que tenemos y si la perdemos no volverá a ocurrir.

Esto es tan extraño ya que hace dos meses más o menos revisaba unos viejos pergaminos que se encontraban en la biblioteca de mi aldea y los quise revisar todos, algunos de ellos tenían antiguos jutsus médicos secretos y prohibidos: leyéndolos me encontré con este pergamino en especial que hace mucho tiempo se uso por ultima vez, así que casi nadie lo conoce y sin pensar me grave el jutsu en la memoria, aunque es una técnica para dos, me traje ese manual que es indispensable a la hora de ejecutar el jutsu, ni siquiera se porque me lo traje, es que simplemente no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Por ser necesario dos personas, por eso te pedí que te lo aprendieras de memoria porque confió en ti, es verdad que el jutsu no se puede aplicar aun recién nacido sino aun adulto, así que tu me lo aplicaras para abrir ciertos puntos chakras de mi cuerpo y si lo haces bien en poco tiempo estaré en condiciones de dar de amamantar…-al ver los ojos y la boca abierta de el, ella continuo diciendo-

Es una medida drástica, pero no imposible, si abrimos ciertos canales y cerramos otros podemos comenzar a preparar mi cuerpo; pero te necesito a mi lado en todo el proceso, porque tú estimularas a mi cuerpo por eso te necesito a mi lado como hombre porque tocaras mi cuerpo como nunca nadie antes lo a hecho. Además se que te preocupas el echo de que no fuiste tu el apropiado para recibir el jutsu pero eres un hombre créeme que aunque quisieras no puedes dar de lactar. Seré yo la que lo haga, necesitas una mujer y no cualquiera se prestaría para hacerlo, además normalmente son aplicados a parejas.

Temari le explico con detalles en que consistía el jutsu carnal prohibido. Y sobre todo debían actuar pronto antes de que el pequeño despertase. Shikamaru tomo una importante decisión.

Temari se quito la ropa, quedando totalmente desnuda. El la devoraba con la mirada algo tímida se soltó los cuatro lazos del cabello dejándolo suelto este le llegaba a los pechos estos eran blancos y coronados por un rozado pezón y para enloquecerlo tenia bastantes pecas esparcidas por todo el cuerpo, siguió bajando la mirada y vio que tenia unas redondeadas caderas

También poseía unas hermosas piernas fuertes y elegantes, sin proponérselo paso saliva al contemplarla y recordó que hace 2 años la deseo ver desnuda…el mundo daba vueltas de manera insólita.

Temari sintió el escrutinio y al ver que no se movía se sintió torpe e intimidada porque era la primera vez que estaba desnuda frente a un hombre no había que perder el tiempo debía apresurarse así que se acerco a el y lo beso en la boca metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de el y atrapando una masculina mano y poniéndola sobre sus pechos

Shikamaru al sentir la suavidad del pezón ente sus dedos no pudo evitas la excitación de su cuerpo y suavemente lo apretó con los dedos, ella lo ayudo a desvestirse rápidamente le bajo el cierre del pantalón, el se quito el interior (pantaloncillo masculino) y antes de que el dijera algo. temari "lo atrapo" entre sus labios ella nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, así que a pesar de su timidez y torpeza paso la lengua por la punta del pene haciendo que shikamaru se estremeciera, ella lo probo sabia salado, muy salado, al mismo tiempo estimulo cuatro puntos chakras para así aumentar la libido masculina.

Shikamaru levanto a la mujer lanzándola a la cama, le separo las piernas y la contemplo desnuda como si estuviera memorizándola inclino la cabeza y con sus labios humedeció ambos pezones con suma dulzura volviéndolos duros, describió un camino de besos húmedos por el cuerpo de ella, con una mano abrió los labios íntimos femeninos le pasos descaradamente varias veces la lengua por esa zona; obligándola a estremecerse y lanzar suaves quejidos mientras se tapaba la cara por la pena, pero el no se detuvo allí, comenzó a besarle y a lamerle la pierna izquierda con erotismo hasta llegar a la rodilla. El sabía que hacer y ese era el momento para comenzar así que con fuerza y destreza estimulo los puntos chakras de ella; ella solo gimió al sentir los dedos de el.

Shikamaru se enderezo y le levanto las piernas abriéndolas aun mas, con la mano izquierda le abrir suavemente los labios vaginales para poder penetrarla porque no aguantaba mas las ganas de estar dentro de ella, a mitad del camino se dio cuenta de que ella nunca había estado con un hombre, pero antes de poder retirarse ella lo apreso con las piernas, fundiéndose aun mas dentro de la chica. Ella no pudo evitarlo y le dio un beso en los labios.

Shikamaru ya no pensaba razonablemente era un hombre joven, y estaba teniendo sexo con una hermosa mujer, antes de

Perder completamente la cabeza se pudo separar del cuerpo de ella, haciendo que ella diera un quejido de molestia, con agilidad la volteo (la puso boca abajo) y le levanto el trasero para así penetrarla en una mejor posición (estaba otra vez dentro de ella) con la mano izquierda pellizco suavemente un pezón, mientras que con la otra mano ejerció presión en los puntos de ella.

Temari estaba enloqueciendo así que como el estaba detrás de ella inclino un poco la cabeza para poder besarse shikamaru

Recordaba perfectamente lo que decía el pergamino a decir verdad solo le tomo veinte minutos aprenderse de memoria todo el antiguo pergamino y eso que había mucho para leer, sabia que los puntos chakras que estimulaba también servían para

La fácil obtención de un "orgasmo femenino" por eso debía presionar en cierto momento del coito y en ciertos lugares

Temari sentía como los dedos de shikamaru presionaban con suavidad el suave y delicado cuerpo de la mujer, el pellizco el pezón y con la otra mano (después de presionar los puntos chakras) apretó suavemente casi como el roce de una pluma, el clítoris de ella, esto hizo que ella gimiera y se humedeciera aun mas; el sentía la humedad alrededor de su miembro; algo que el excito enormemente esto hizo que el se corriera por primera vez….

Sabiendo que no podía detenerse, debía hacerlo otra vez shikamaru respiro profundo y aun dentro de ella se volvió a endurecer, el le había inclinado el cuerpo, haciendo que ella recostara el la cama el pecho femenino mientras tenia en alto el trasero de ella, el estaba de rodillas en la cama, como esa posición lo estaba cansando la hizo voltearse de lado le levanto la pierna derecha de ella; ella no se quejo.

Necesitaba cambiar el cuerpo a varias posiciones para completar un circuito con los puntos chakras. Esta vez shikamaru estaba recostado de espaldas en la cama mientras sobre el una hermosa mujer guerrero de la arena disfrutaba "estar arriba"

Esta posición era la mejor de todas porque ambos disfrutaban.


	6. amamantando

Amamantando

El no supo como ni cuando pero se quedo dormido; tal vez seria unos instantes, porque al despertar se llevo un sorpresa, ya que ella se encontraba en la cama con su hijo en brazos dándole "el pecho" y su bebe se alimentaba a gusto, quien no supiera

Pensaría que eran madre he hijo, algo apenado no pudo decir nada ella fue la que hablo. -¿te arrepientes shikamaru?

-¡claro que si! Si tus hermanos se enteraran….si el kazekague supiese lo que hicimos…-ella vio como el se volvía pálido y casi se le salían los ojos- ya puedo sentir su ataúd del desierto…estoy muerto.

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa. –es verdad -dijo ella; seguramente te mataría. Al terminar de oírla a ella shikamaro se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos (recuerden que el esta sentado en la cama porque se acaba de despertar). Pero no lo va a saber

así que tranquilízate nadie debe saberlo – solo tu y yo… recuerda que es un Jutsu carnal prohibido y en mi aldea se hacia en pareja.

Ya termino todo, y salio con excito- dijo el con un suspiro de resignación

No te alegres de a mucho shikamaru Nara, es verdad que el jutsu termino por hoy pero recuerda que hay que hacerlo una vez a la semana, así que para que nadie sospeche nada, tendré que permanecer todo el tiempo que este en la aldea…viviré en tu casa.

El solo pestañeo debía hablar con la hogake seguramente ya sabría que temari no durmió en el departamento que le fue asignado. El se levanto de la cama tomo una ducha y se vistió como seguía siendo de día se dirigió a hablar con la hokage sama.

Tsunade se alegro al oír por boca del joven jounin que su joven invitada estaba en su casa, esos significaba que tal ves ellos se acercarían, siempre hubo química entre ellos y a pesar de la seriedad de shikamaru, desde hacia mucho ellos se entendían

El la necesitaba, aun mas ahora que el estaba viviendo un infierno. Así que la godaime dejo en "las manos del joven" el cuidado de la invitada de la arena, dejaría que ellos dos se entendieran.

Después de hablar con la godaime fue al puesto de ramen, y compro para dos; ya no se sentía solo, la tenia a ella, una fuerte mujer del desierto estaba reviviendo su vida por no decir que a su hijo.

Había pasado un mes desde la llegada de temari desde su aldea, en todo ese tiempo ella no se había comunicado con sus hermanos. Durante ese tiempo el bebe había cambiado sus mejilla estaban sonrosada y algo mas rollizo, ella lo cargaba

Para todas partes que iba, en ese instante lo llevaba con ella hasta el correo, le enviaría una carta a su hermano kankurou

En la villa mas de una persona se había dado cuenta que el bebe del joven shikamaru tenia mejor aspecto desde que la mujer rubia vivía con el, y para todo el mundo ellos ya eran pareja, así que cuando veían a shikamaru preguntaban por ella y cuando la veían a ella preguntaban por el. Como era fin de semana temari llevaba al pequeño al parque, allí se topo con otras madres y con sus hijos, todos mayores de 4 años, ella era la única que llevaba un coche de bebe, en el parque apareció shizunne

Que paseaba la cochinita y esta al oler a la joven de la arena, se lanzo corriendo hasta donde estaba ella.

Shizunne saludo con cariño, tanto ella y la hokage estaban asombradas de que talvez algún tipo de jutsus medico había hecho la joven de la arena para salvar al bebe del joven shikamaru porque este se veía "curado" aunque no sabia de cual tipo era, solo sabia que el bebe seguía con vida y se veía saludable. Antes de poder preguntarle… en el camino apareció el padre seguramente había terminado el encargo que le había asignado la hokage.


	7. sorpresa en camino

Sorpresa

Información para mis queridas lectoras.. ya se acerca el final de esta historia así que estén pendientes… y porfa déjenme mensajitos de aliento para acabarla pronto… de todos modos estén pendientes, porque escribiré otra aun mas pervertida que esta pero de otra pareja de esta serie.

Shikamaru llego hasta donde estaban las dos mujeres y se inclino para darle un beso en la boca a la rubia.

Shizune vio como la pareja se marchaba lentamente hasta su hogar.

Temari recibió la respuesta de la carta que había enviado, 6 días después, estaba muy contenta ya que sus hermanos estaban bien, al parecer kankuro estaba saliendo con una chica de la aldea; hermana de una amiga de temari (gaara se lo estaba contando como secreto) así que temari leía la carta con una sonrisa en el rostro, así fue como la encontró shikamaru, el volvió a estar activo pero para misiones cortas, así que estaba volviendo de una misión de día y medio por fuera al verla sonreír no puedo evitar acercarse y darle un beso… cono no veía a su hijo pregunto algo preocupado que en donde estaba y ella lo calmo diciendo que estaba profundamente dormido, shikamaru no podía evitar el miedo que sentía al no verlo, era algo que todavía le dolía.

Shikamaru-comenzó a hablar seriamente ella- ¿Cuándo le podrás el nombre a tu hijo ya es hora? La reacción del joven jounin fue inesperada porque se echo a llorar, (bueno la verdad solo le bajo una lagrima) temari solo lo pudo abrasar fuertemente mientras este se calmaba, ella sabia el porque de esa lagrima, así que solo lo podía consolar.

Paso varios minutos para que el rudo ninja de la hoja se pudiera calmar, recordó lo que una vez su ex mujer dijo, que si era niña se llamaría mikarin pero cuando nació y era varón seria katzuki o kotaru así que el bebe no tenia nombre por eso; ya que todavía yuki no se había decidido por uno de los dos nombres… pero era verdad… si su hijo tenia esperanza de vida significaba que debían llamarlo de alguna forma… como a el lo del el nombre lo tenia sin cuidado dijo lo que pensaba

¡Que problemático!… le diremos katzuki…-ya que era el primer nombre que dijo yuki -recordó shikamaru.

Temari no pudo evitar reír…lo hizo de corazón…al ver que el joven ninja se irrito al oírla reír; ella se acerco y lo abraso y lo 

Beso…el no esperaba esa reacción de ella pero se dejo besar le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y la beso suavemente.

Pero la dulce escena de la pareja no duro mucho porque un quejoso llanto infantil los separo, asiéndolos reaccionar.

Antes de que ella se alejase de el con el niño en brazos… shiakmaru recordó la reacción de ella (lo del beso) e intrigado le pregunto el porque de esa reacción y ella contesto sinceramente (mientras cambiaba al pequeño) es que desde que estamos viviendo juntos no te oía decir que problemático…. El joven ninja se extraño al oír esas palabras de la rubia mujer pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que dibujo su rostro.

Así transcurrieron dos semanas más.

Temari llevo al pequeño katzuki al medico (le tocaba control) pero la persona que estaba era la godame (ella estaba porque atendía a dos miembros de las unidades ambus que habían sido heridos) así que ella había ido a salvarles la vida en el pasillo encontró a la joven mujer de la arena y reviso a el hijo de shikamaru lo dio de alta, estando conversando con tsunade llego el ninja shikamaru (estaba herido choji) y lo llevo para que lo viera un medico como la herida no era tan grave lo atendió otro medico ninja. (ino estaba en una misión en otra aldea) shikamaru al ver a temari se acerco hasta donde estaba ella.

Siguió a las dos mujeres hasta una habitación privada y oyó las palabras de la godaime (que daba de alta al pequeño) a pesar de su alegría había algo que preocupaba al joven moreno y sin pensarlo mas lo dijo en voz alta. Por favor tsunade sama podría revisar a temari… ay algo que me preocupa. Los ojos marrones de la mujer miraron el rostro apenado de la joven… Esta no supo que decir así que espero.. En la casa hablaría seriamente con el moreno… quien sabe que idea se le había ocurrido,

La mujer rubia extendió la mano sobre el pecho de la joven y con seriedad propia de ella dijo- felicitaciones shikamaru serás padre por segunda vez. La cara del moreno seguía igual no se había perturbado pero de la joven mujer se había vuelto pálida sin poder evitarlo se desmayo en brazos del moreno. Lo único que el dijo fue que problemático. (el pequeño katsuki se había salvado porque al ver que ella palidecía tsunade lo tomo rápidamente de los brazos de temari) 


	8. Chapter 8

Resolución

Primero que todo les quiero dar unas disculpas a mis pacientes lectoras, que esperan con ancias mis historias, aquí les dejo un poquito mas de esta historia q esta por terminar, se que son excusas, pero estaba sin inspiración por meses, y de paso se me perdió la libreta donde tenia anotado un montón de contraseñas y entre esas la de fanfictión; en fin aquí les dejo mi nuevo cap espero que lo disfruten es algo corto.

Temari volvió en si, sobre una camilla del hospital, algo asombra da se dio cuenta que algo había pasado, tardo varios minutos en darse cuenta, de que se había desmayado…y la causa de ese desmayo… era…. Por…Miro a los lados... Estaba sola, rápidamente se levanto y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de una voces… era la de tsunade sama y hablaba fuertemente con shikamaru; este solo emitía una especies de gruñidos indiferentes. Ella no quería oír lo que ellos hablaban solo pensaba en huir, solamente eso.

Temari salio rápidamente del edificio y se alejo lo más lejos que pudo, no se dio cuenta pero llego a la puerta principal, que es la salida de la aldea, sin mirar a los lados dio varios pasos a fuera de esta (al bosque) hasta que se detuvo detrás de un árbol y se puso a llorar, estaba tan confundía, algo asustada lloro hasta que se sintió mejor, con su mano derecha se limpio las lagrimas y fue cuando sintió una mano masculina atrapaba la suya. ¡Asustada miro quien era!

Shika: te alcance antes de que fuera tarde. –el estiro la mano y atrapo la mano de ella

Temari no se soltó bruscamente porque al darle la cara a shikamaru vio que el le sostenida la mano izquierda de ella, con una mano derecha de el y con la otra el alzaba a katzuki "que estaba profundamente dormido"…con la impresión a ella se le olvido, instintivamente ella se estiro para tomar al pequeño pero en el ultimo segundo se detuvo….ya que el pequeño no le pertenecía; shikamaru vio la reacción de la joven mujer y sin decir palabra le puso en brazos a su hijo. Y antes de que ella dijese algo shikamaru estiro la palma de su mano y la poso sobre la parte baja del estomago de la chica de manera posesiva y dijo.

Entiendo que no gustara la noticia,… que no deseases estar embarazada, pero…(al ver la cara de la chica, al principio ella tenia el rostro agachado a la altura del bebe… el que tiene en brazos) pero al oír la palabras de el, intento responder pero el no la dejo, quito la mano del abdomen de ella y puso el dedo índice de la misma mano sobre los labios de ella para poder seguir hablando. Pero temari no creo que esta criatura, que esta por nacer, tenga la culpa de nuestros problemas. Así que hay que darle una oportunidad….

Temari: lo se; ...-ella lo miro a los ojos y suspiro; cerro los ojos y aclaro su mente. Shikamaru es que todo a pasado tan rápido, se; que hemos tenido relaciones sexuales…a pesar de estar "protegida" Salí embarazada tienes que comprenderme…estoy asustada…(ella se sonrojo- se detuvo en seco y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos) –solo he sido tu mujer lo sabes ¿verdad?… y de repente salgo embarazada.

Shikamaru: espera un segundo….dijo antes de abrazarla y desaparecer con ella en una nube de humo. Antes de poder reaccionar temari se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de la casa de shika, recuerden que en (NARUTO hacen ese tipo de entradas o apariciones) el rápidamente abrió la puerta, la metió adentro y le dijo. Dime temari ¿en que piensas?.

Temari Da miedo salir embarazada, pero no creas que me desagrada, lo que me preocupa… es, es el hecho de que soy de la villa arena y tu de la hoja…..(una larga distancia) ella que tenia en brazos al pequeño bebe que se había quedado dormido, lo acostó.

Shikamaru suspiro decidido y dijo con vos suave pero firme, que problemático….mañana hablare con la hokage y le pediré mi traslado a la villa de la arena…

Ella entenderá ya que somos una familia y debemos estar todos juntos.

Temari ¿una familia? Repitió ella extrañada… su cerebro tardo unos instantes en darse cuenta, pero lo entendió, entendió todo, los sentimientos del hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, era un tipo muy analítico pero cuando tomaba una decisión no se echaba para atrás; así fue cuando tomo la decisión de tener en la casa a su hijo. ¡Que tonta era por llorar! Sin contestarle mas nada se lanzo en lo brazos del moreno y le robo un beso. Shika devolvió el beso de forma hambrienta

El rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y se siguieron besando. Estaban de pie en la habitación…ella fue la primera que separo sus labios de los de el. Shikamaru escúchame…y antes de que el la interrumpiera ella coloco la mano derecha en los labios del moreno. Soy yo la que le pedirá a gaara que me deje quedar, creo que el trabajo de instructora me vendrá bien…. –ella dejo de hablar por unos segundos y apretó el brazo de el..

Shika: ¿que pasa te sientes mal? –pregunto al verla bajar la cabeza y sostenerse fuerte de el..

Temari: estoy mareada, pero debe ser normal, ¿me ayudaras a recostarme?...es algo a lo que tal ves deba acostumbrarme.

Con firmeza pero dulzura la alzo y recostó en la cama.

Sinceramente antes de saber…mi estado…no me sentía así pero ahora que se, que estoy esperando…. Me siento mareada y débil. Lo siento –dijo el por mi culpa estas así,…no digas tonterías… la culpa la tenemos ambos…oye shikamaru . Me traes de esa rica ensalada de pollo… y tú refresco…. Creo que es hora de celebrar no crees… es mi primer hijo…. Y bueno tu segundo bebe. El la miro con adoración y se fue a buscar lo que ella le pidió.


End file.
